1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to light assemblies and, more particularly, a light assembly which can be extended and retracted from a housing receivable within a work surface or the like.
2. Background Art
It is known to utilize various types of light assemblies for desk surfaces and the like. It would be advantageous to have a light assembly which could be retracted into a work surface or housing within the work surface, when not in use. Also, it would be advantageous to have a light assembly which is in an overhead position when extended, and which can be at least partially manipulated so as to provide light focused at different locations.